


i wanna be yours.

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Sweet Sex, Valentine's Day, a surprise ending ;), jk its predictable but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Alex wakes up feeling quite cold. Miles decides to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory. Happy smut. No angst this time!! Amazing!!
> 
> Tbh v-day irl is overrated but i'll always jump at any given chance to write some milex fluff-smut. :")

It was a particularly cold morning, Alex noticed upon first waking up. Completely tangled up in the blankets, he still didn't feel as if he had enough warmth radiating around him. If he didn't know better, he'd think he had been shoved into a cryogenic freezer overnight.

"M-Miles...?" he yawned, reaching blindly in front of him. He soon felt the shape of his lover's body, and let out a small pleased squeal when his hands were immediately warmed.

"Come here, baby," Miles said. "God, you're freezing."

Alex scooted forward and nestled up to Miles, immediately overtaken by his body heat. "It's not my fault _I'm_ not a portable heater," he pouted. "You're soooo warm..."

"Shh, I know, baby," he said. He pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead, then pulled the shorter boy in even closer to him. "You're so cuddly. Like a little bear."

"Yeah, a polar bear," Alex huffed. "It's not fair. Why do you get to be like, a million degrees, and I'm permanently stuck feeling like I'm from the arctic?"

"Maybe it's something to do with that garage band you had in high school. _Arctic Monkeys,"_ Miles laughed. "I'll never understand how you and Helders came up with that."

"Mmm, I don't know either," Alex sighed. "Just shhh. Hold me, please..."

"I am holding you, baby," Miles laughed. "Although... if you're interested, I could warm you up in an alternative way..."

A blush crept across Alex's cheeks, the red hue lighting up his entire face. _"Miii,"_ he whined, "you're such a perv."

"Mhm, sure, but you're the one dating me."

"Shut up," Alex laughed quietly. "But... I mean... I'm not opposed to it..." He hummed quietly, then buried his face in his boyfriend's chest out of embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed, darling," Miles said softly. "Come on, let me take care of you."

Alex nodded and let Miles roll on top of him, then kissed his nerves away with a smile. "Love you," he whispered against his lips. Miles kissed along his jawline up to his ear, then back down and around to his other ear.

"I remember the first time we had sex," he said, making the boy underneath him squirm. "You were so nervous, I was afraid you might cry."

"I just wanted to be good for you..." Alex said shyly.

"I know, baby. But you never needed to worry about a thing. You were perfect. You always are. Funny thing how you're still just as shy as that first time, though..." Miles hummed quietly as he began kissing down Alex's neck, sliding his hands under his shirt and warming his stomach.

"God, I can't believe we've been dating for five years now," Alex hummed. He slid his fingers into Miles's hair as he felt a sucking sensation on his collarbone. "That's half of an entire decade."

"There's nobody who could've made these past five years as wonderful as you have," Miles murmured against Alex's collar. He began feathering small kisses all across his neck in between saying, "I love you, I love you..."

Alex's eyelids fluttered shut and he decided to stop talking, simply letting his soft moans speak for him. Miles ran his hands up Alex's torso until he reached his nipples, then slowly began to roll them between his fingertips. Alex's voice wavered as he let out a shaky moan, tugging on Miles's hair gently.

Miles scratched his fingernails over Alex's skin, making his way down to the hem of Alex's boxers. "You're so perfect, baby," he whispered. "My perfect angel." He used one hand to tug at Alex's shirt, motioning for the boy to take it off, and the other to slowly rub against Alex's hardening cock. Alex was quick to remove his shirt, and his blush trailed down to the top of his chest.

Miles continued rubbing and rubbing his palm against Alex's hard-on until Alex couldn't take it anymore, whining and begging for his boyfriend to get on with it. "I can't stand the teasing..." he moaned.

"Oh, you love it," Miles snickered. "You're just impatient."

Alex buried his red face in his hands, stifling his moan behind them. "Mmmn, please..." he groaned.

"Please what, honey? I need you to tell me."

"...Please fuck me," he mumbled, just barely audible to Miles's ear.

"What was that, babydoll?"

"F-fuck... fuck me... please," he begged, slightly louder this time.

"You want me to fuck you?"

Alex nodded eagerly and looked up at Miles with glistening eyes. "Please..." he moaned, rubbing his cheek against Miles's hand like a cat.

Miles smiled down at his lover and nodded. "Your wish is my command, darling," he said. He captured Alex's mouth in a kiss again, and grinned as he felt Alex press his body up into his. Miles pulled Alex's boxers down and off his legs, then took off his own underwear; he had already been shirtless.

Alex reached over to the bedside table and got out the bottle of lube. "We'll need to buy a new bottle soon," he laughed.

"Or stop having so much sex," Miles said with a straight face.

Alex gasped in horror, then whispered, "You don't really mean that, right...?"

"Oh my god, of course I don't mean that. Yes, yes, we need to buy a new bottle soon," Miles chuckled. He popped open the cap and covered his fingers in the lube, then slowly pressed two fingers into Alex's entrance. Alex moaned and lifted his hips up to help Miles with the angle.

"You're so pretty when you moan," Miles praised as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Alex. "Such a beauty."

"Sh-shut up, you're such a sap..."

"Oh, it's Valentine's Day. I'm allowed to be sappy."

A giggle formed in the back of Alex's throat, but rose to his lips in the form of a moan. "A-ah, f-fuck..." he mumbled, pressing his face into Miles's neck. Miles inserted a third finger hastily, and Alex writhed under him. "Mi," he breathed, "Mi, I need you. Need you in me. N-now..."

Miles kissed the tip of Alex's nose and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. He slathered lube over his cock, twitching slightly from the heated sight of Alex beneath him, and slowly pushed in. Alex dug his fingernails into Miles's back and moaned, letting it echo throughout the room. Once he was completely full, he panted to catch his breath and pressed his nose into Miles's sweaty neck.

"Go slow," he whispered. "Make it last."

"Should I serenade you and give you a five course meal as well, darling?" Miles mocked.

"Shut up! I just want to savor this..."

Miles laughed breathily and kissed Alex's cheek in response. He slowly pulled out so that only the tip of his cock was left inside Alex, then pushed back in at a similar pace. Alex rocked his body against Miles's and let out a long whine, quickly silenced with Miles's lips.

As Miles continued moving, Alex wrapped his legs around Mi's waist and threw his arms around his neck. He gasped and moaned at an unholy volume as Miles began making more hickeys across his neck. Miles enjoyed the taste of the accumulating salt on Alex's neck, and the sound of Alex moaning only drove him to continue thrusting into him.

"Ba-baby, baby, mmnn..." Alex groaned dizzily. "S-slow down, I don't wanna c-come so s-soon..."

"I _am_ going slow, babydoll," Miles said. "You just get so worked up."

"Mmmmmnn..."

Miles pressed kisses to the crook of Alex's neck and held his thighs at the perfect angle as he thrust into him again. Alex's eyes rolled back and his nails began to leave crescent-shaped indents in Miles's back at the feelings this new angle brought him. Alex could feel Miles's cock throbbing inside of him, which only drove him even closer to coming too soon.

"Mi-Miles!" he gasped, letting his arms fall to grasp the sheets. He closed his eyes, mouth gaping open, and tossed his head to the side, his messy hair splaying out on the pillow. "Miles, baby, oh god... M-Mi, fu-fuck, oh my god..."

With a few more thrusts, Miles was hitting into Alex's prostate, driving him absolutely mad. Beads of precum dripped from Alex's cock and formed a small pool on his stomach. Miles dipped his fingers into it and then sucked it off his fingers, making a slight moaning sound at the taste.

Alex groaned at the sight of it, then moaned, "Fu-fucking Christ, M-Mi... I'm gonna c-come- oh, f-fuck-!"

Miles felt Alex clench tightly around his cock as Alex met his climax. Alex's spine rose off the bed and his toes curled as white ribbons of cum spurted onto his torso. He gasped Miles's name over and over again as pleasure only continued to pulse through his veins.

Miles licked what he could off of Alex's chest, and it wasn't too long before he was coming as well. He let out a low groan of, _"Fuck, Aly-baby..."_ into Alex's ear as his climax erupted through his body.

He pulled out carefully and rolled back onto his side next to Alex once they both came down from their highs. Alex gulped as he finally caught his breath, although his chest still heaved up and down heavily.

"Fuck, I love you," Miles whispered. Alex shook his head and buried his face in his hands, but the words settled deeply within his chest.

"I love you too..." he mumbled timidly. "I always do. So much."

"Did I warm you up?" Miles joked, although Alex did nod in response. Mi reached over to the small table next to their bed to grab a few tissues, then proceeded to clean all of the cum off of Alex's body. He tossed the tissues into the trash, then pulled Alex into his arms and kissed as much skin as he could reach.

"This is the best way to start off Valentine's Day," Alex hummed contently. "I can't imagine it getting any better."

"Oh, is that so...?" Miles said, his fingertips dancing across Alex's skin. "I wouldn't recommend looking at what I placed underneath your pillow before you woke up, then..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Miles only raised his eyebrows in response, and Alex immediately scrambled to look under his pillow. _"No,"_ he whispered in disbelief. There, with a small ribbon tied to it, was a ring with diamonds in the shape of a crescent moon.

"I got the moon shape because of our first date," Miles explained. "When we had that picnic in the dark and just stared at the sky for hours..."

Alex cupped his hands over his mouth and fought back tears. "Is this- is this for what I think it's for...?"

"If you think I'm asking you to marry me, then yes, it's exactly what you're thinking."

Alex choked back a sob and clasped the ring between his hands, then turned back around to kiss Miles. "Yes," he whispered. "Oh my god, yes. Yes!!"

Tears streamed down Alex's face as Miles slid the ring onto his finger. As Miles hugged him tightly, both of them knew that there was certainly no better way to celebrate Valentine's Day than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Predictable af i know I know shh
> 
> [tumblr](http://mileskane.tumblr.com)


End file.
